All those he lost
by Beatlemaniac45
Summary: Ianto is killed on the plaza. Not as sad as it sounds I swear. Suggested Janto rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own anything important? Just a little one-shot that refused to leave my head... Alternative universe**

Bang! Bang bang bang! The gunfire cut crisply through the early morning sure of the plaza with ease. Jack and Ianto were just coming into work for the day from Ianto's flat when they saw the stay Sontaran with the hostile intent. It was brandishing a gun at an innocent civilian and Jack was forced to take it out with a powerful blaster. Ianto had put the young woman to one side and was running in to help Jack. Unfortunately, he picked exactly the worst moment to run in and was caught in the firing line. Filled with so much pent up anger from centuries of losing the people meaning the most to him, and with eyes portraying the look of a complete psycho, a desperate lover, and an endless pool of unshed tears, Jack shot again with trembling fingers and unbelievable accuracy, and in a flash was cradling his dying lover in his arms, rocking him back and forth and gently caressing his cheek. "Don't blame yourself Jack" he managed to croak out affectionately, before sharply drawing his last breath and sagging limply in the anguished immortal's arms. "Nooooooo!" Jack screamed helplessly before leaping into action, grabbing up Ianto in his arms carefully, as one may with a child, and jogging hurriedly to the hub. Upon bursting through the cog-shaped door, Jack yelled for the hub doctor, Owen Harper. "Fix him!" He screamed desperately, tears flowing freely down his face now as he cradled his lover. "I... I can't Jack. I'm sorry but I can't. No vital sighns mate" said Owen gently, setting a sympathetic hand down on Jack's back. Much as he loved to make fun of the pair, he wasn't blind; he could see that Jack's feelings for the young Welshman were genuine and neither wanted to see the Captain hurt or be on the receiving end of Jack's heart felt rantings. Ones like this one, it would appear. "Just fucking fix him or I WILL relieve you of duty, got that Harper? I'm in charge and you do what the fuck I want you to right? Got it?" He finished, his voice breaking up so that by the end, he sounded weak and pathetic. "Got it sir," Owen replied reluctantly not wanting to make any promises he couldn't keep. "What, er, did this Jack?" Owen asked gingerly, "Sontaran" Jack replied, more confidently than before. Owen turned to face the team, "go check for witnesses. Wipe there memories and report back to me. I'll stay here and treat Jack's nerves. I'll do all I can for Ianto" he instructed. "Zip him in a bag and I'll return the favor" Jack stated cooly, "while you're still breathing" he added with as much dignity as possible in the given situation. 10 minutes later, the team (well, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato anyway) returned with the sontaran body. "Any change in Ianto?" Gwen asked cautiously. "No" was Jack's flat response. The usually bubbly captain sounded so deflated and broken it broke the whole team's hearts "sorry to hear that," Tosh replied. It was supposed to sound symethetic but ended up sounding patronizing. Jack caught in to this and put his defenses up immediately. He was just about to flaw her when a weak voice cut through to his heart. "Jack, what happened?" Ianto called, distressed and alone. Jumping to his feet, Jack sprinted to the autopsy bay (which Owen had shooed him out of when he got in the way constantly), almost tripping over half a dozen items on the way there, but not really caring. He through his arms around him lover, yelling his thanks to Owen in his joy. "I didn't touch him: he came round by himself... maybe it was some kind of... ahem... 'activity' he participated in with you Jack that caused your spark of immortality to spread over to Ianto..." He rambled on, fairly accurate for such a confused man. Overjoyed, Jack brought him home to recover, delighted that he could be with his lover forever...

 **Hope you liked it. Not great I know but it wouldn't leave me alone... :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to update this. Not sure how it will turn out... but I know it will be more fluff and less angst than the previous chapter. Oh yeah, and it's set some time after chapter one so Ianto's pretty strong again**

They were walking hand in hand across the beach, grinning widely with sticks of candyfloss in there hands and all over there faces. "Jack, you eat like a 5 year old!" Scolded Ianto lightly. He wasn't mad at Jack, he couldn't be after what had just occurred. "Does this mean I can take that ring right off your finger then? You can't marry a five year old, after all..." Jack replied, equally jokingly. "No!" Replied his lover, a little to loudly, "you only just proposed, you can't just take it back!" He panicked. Jack laid his palm gently on Ianto's arm, "I was only joking mate!" "I know I just.. I don't know Sir!" He replied on that polite way that was just so very _Ianto_. And which Jack loved so much. "Call me that again," he whispered back seductively, "it's just ask cute, and sexy!" He couldn't resist adding. "Jack, we're in a public place! You know how homophobic this lot are! They looked at us strangely enough when we kissed, how do you think they'd react to that hmmm?" He hissed frantically, taking everything too literally as usual...

2 hours previously. Ianto's P.O.V

We had just got off the merry go round and I was feeling more than a little nauseous (don't laugh, it ISN'T funny despite what Jack might tell you) and was forced to lean against Jack for support. I must have gone pretty green because Jack was beginning to steer me towards the men's. After a couple of minutes however, I was feeling much better, now only snuggling against Jack to show affection. He continued to steer me towards the toilets however, so I informed him of me l my improved health. "I know" he replied simply and mysteriously. "Have I done something wrong Sir?" I asked, "wrong, God, no Ianto. You'll never do anything 'wrong' in my eyes!" 'Exept Lisa' I thought bitterly to myself, but didn't mention it, as our relationship was almost fixed and I didn't want to break it up again. A few minutes later, he began his speech. Awkwardly, I might add. Unusually unsure of himself, "well, Ianto Jones, I didn't just bring you here for the rides. I also wanted to tell you that we've, er, we've been together for a long time now. And, er, and you, er, mean, erhumphahumpherma" "I mean WHAT?" I interrupted, utterly confused as to where this was going, "I said you mean a lot to me," he continued shyly, "and a few weeks ago, on the plaza, you, erm, you know what I'm talking about," he said gingerly, not wanting to reopen a fresh cut **(A.N, there is a word beginning with 'W' that would fit better here, but for reasons I will explain on my profile, it tastes of ear wax and vomit and makes me feel sick)** that was just barely healed, "and it made me think, if we have to suffer through eternity, I want to do it with you," he continued slowly, getting down on one knee, "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?" He asked, more confidently, slipping a simple platinum ring onto my finger. For a minute my mouth stopped working, and Jack must have noticed because his face fell, "if you just wanna take it slow that's alright," he whispered, eyes brimming with tears at the thought of my rejection. Seeing him like this shattered my heart as it it were as fragile as glass. I wrapped my arms around him lovingly and whispered a single word into his ear; "yes". At this, Jack's face brightened to the warmth of a million suns. I was just kissing him deeply when a party of around twelve ten year old boys came in. And promptly asked the adult with them which one of us was a girl in the wrong place. "Well," I told Jack, gently caressing his cheek, "that's what you get for proposing in the bathroom of a carnival...

 **Well. That was sappy. And probably very cliche. Tell me what you thought. If you've any suggestions, tell me cause I don't! :-D**


End file.
